It has been known that this kind of conveying apparatus with use of a conveying traveling body can be achieved by providing the conveying traveling body with both a driven roller which is engaged with the screw shaft and an engaged member which is engaged with a pusher of the pusher equipped chain conveyor, as described in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-122422. The conventional conveying apparatus with use of the conveying traveling body of this kind as described in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-122422 is configured in such a manner that a wide carriage-type conveying traveling body has a bottom arranged with the afore-mentioned driven roller and engaged member side by side in a lateral left-right direction.